guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shield of Judgement
Taxonomy box colors For skills, I was using the boss colors. For example, Monk bosses are colored blue, so monk skills would be blue. Mesmer are purple, so they would be purple. Adam I think really we should color taxonomy's by type. i.e. skills are green, monsters are red, locations are blue or something. I think it's a bit over the top, and over specific to have skills colored by type. LordBiro/Talk 22:59, 27 May 2005 (EST) :I suppose I was thinking that since we used different templates for each taxonomy type, they were already readily distinguished from one another. Doesn't matter too much to me either way; whatever you decide Adam ::I've been thinking about this and maybe we should have some visual aid as to what profession a box refers. I'm going to try and produce some sort of icon for each profession based on the symbols they use in the manual. This might help, if not we could explore using different colors. - LordBiro/Talk 00:54, 29 May 2005 (EST) :::What icons where? I don't see anything particularly identifiable as such in either the paper or online sections on Professions.. I agree that a little icon in the taxonomy box would be just fine, and preferrable to me over color-coding each profession (since that frees up the colors for things like Gear Box, Beast Box, etc). If there -aren't- official icon-reps.. should be pretty easy to come up with our own. What size (pixel x pixel) are we thinking? Nunix ::::On the profession pages of the manual Nunix ;) just about the same size as I made the other little icons, I can't remember the exact size, or be bothered to check right now as I'm heading out :P LordBiro/Talk 03:31, 29 May 2005 (EST) Spelling :spelled wrong, delete thisRenegade of Funk 10:25, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::This redirect is here because most people spell it wrong. Do not delete! :) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:27, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::Most people spell it right, you mean. Judgment is a distinctly US-specific spelling. I've not seen it spelled that way anywhere else, even in Alberta, CA (the Texas of Canada). — Stabber 10:28, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Cool, that means I never make mistakes with english! (or not...) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:44, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::: I've never seen it spelled Judgment before in the US, it's always with an e. LordKestrel 18:13, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Yeah "Judgment" gave me a LOT of trouble because I was spelling it as "Judgement" for the longest time. -PanSola 19:23, 20 April 2006 (CDT) Hit count Keeping a count of how many hits. If it seems few people are running into it, then we can assume it is no longer necessary. Right now it is 271, the date is on the signature time stamp. --Karlos 22:39, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm genuinly surprised that it actually has less hits than Silver Armor o_O" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:53, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::"This page has been accessed 2,210 times." Though I believe we should make it a redirect instead of a Disambiguation page. — Galil 11:10, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :::Hmm, that's odd. Now it's down to 1,332 page-views. I still think it should be a redirect though, but I dare not turn it into a redirect without a discussion. Disambiguation isn't right though, since it isn't a disambigous page. 193.45.244.11 06:16, 7 August 2006 (CDT) (Galil but got logged out for some reason) An anonymous user changed it to a redirect. I think it's better that way, although now people don't learn to spell it correctly. -- (talk) 16:27, 18 August 2006 (CDT)